De l'autre coté du miroir
by Sushie-chan
Summary: Qu'aurait dit le reflet de Narcisse ?


Quoique tu fasses jamais tu ne pourras trouver d'attache qui en vaille la peine. Pas vrai ? Parce que tu les trouve niais. Stupides. Quelle blague ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne pouvais quitter le giron maternel. Jamais tu n'avais trouvé le besoin d'être entouré. Plus tu tentes de comprendre –vainement soit dit en passant- plus tu t'enfonces dans un marasme noir. Tu t'englues seul dans tout ceci. Tu t'étouffes. Tu te meurs. Et tu ne comprends pas. Quel étrange personnage fais tu là !

Quelle tristesse que de te voir te dépêtrer de tout. Si, je peux te l'assurer, c'est triste. Car je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de ce pathétique spectacle. Je t'en conjure, arrêtes les frais. Tu ne fais que te blesser un peu plus chaque jour. Et moi, à t'observer, je prends des décades dans la tête. Tu ne me crois pas ? Vois donc ! Ah ! Tu détournes le regard ? Poltron. Lâche. Enfant ingrat va.

Incapable de discerner vérité et mensonge. Incapable d'être vrai. Tu ne réfléchis pas assez. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu va te faner et tu va fini par te laisser mourir. Parce que tu n'es pas assez fort. Tout simplement. Toi-même tu le sais, que tu n'es pas capable de voir correctement car il t'en coûtera la vie. Tu te replieras sur toit même. Comme un château de cartes se faisant souffler. Mais malgré cela tu continues de chercher.

Pourtant, je le sais, tu es capable de beaucoup. Si seulement tu t'arrêtais ! Avant que l'horrible ne se produise. Mais tu es obtus comme je l'étais. Ah pour sûr on se ressemble. Mais cela s'arrête là. Je pense et toi tu bouge. Lorsque tu te mets à penser c'est moi qui finis par te donner le tournis. Bien malgré moi d'ailleurs. Je me demande bien ce que tu dirais si je te disais tout ce qui m'habite. Mais tu ne peux plus me voir. Tu ne supportes plus ma vue. Pourtant, je suis là à chaque instant. A chaque moment de ta vie je suis bien là. Le pire ? C'est que tu le sais mais que tu ne l'admettras jamais sans en payer le prix. Tu sais, cela m'attriste, ça aussi. Même si je te parais insensible et froid.

Je le suis et tu le sais car tu l'es toi aussi. Tout du moins, nous essayons. Ah ! Tant de choses nous rassemblent mais pourtant nous séparent. Je ne sais si d'autres avant nous ont eu ce problème épineux. J'aurais aimé demander conseil, je ne supporte pas cette souffrance. Je ne sais si une harmonie, même quelconque, nous sera jamais offerte. Mais, en un sens, je crois avoir trouvé, tu sais. Dommage que nous ayons à payer le prix fort si cela s'avère juste. J'aurai aimé que tu saches plus tôt. Ainsi je n'aurais point été obligé de te voir défaillir à ce point. Tu n'aurai pas vu les larmes qui ravagent mon visage bouffi. Quelle déchéance mon ami. Quel outrage, dont nous sommes les seuls et uniques responsables par-dessus le marché !

Tu te demandes encore ce qui te fracasse de l'intérieur, ce qui te brûle, ce qui te tord le cœur et les boyaux. Tant pis pour toi, tu n'es pas assez futé pour comprendre. Moi, cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris. Mais je ne te dirai rien. Parce que l'envie n'y est pas, parce que la possibilité n'existe même pas.

Triste pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. Que tu peux deviner qui je suis. Quand tu le veux tu n'es pas si sot que ça. Réfléchis donc. Regardes moi encore. Fais- moi exister encore un peu. Observe te dis je ! Ne te dérobe pas. Ne résiste pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Depuis le temps que je réfléchis, j'en sais des choses. Plus que tu ne voudras jamais l'avouer. Te l'avouer. Je n'en peux plus de tout cela. Réalise donc ! Que l'on en finisse enfin !

Ah, ton regard a changé. As-tu frôlé, touché la vérité que je m'efforce de te faire comprendre, moi qui suis dénué du don de la parole ? Tes yeux sont écarquillés, comme horrifiés de ta découverte qui n'en est pas une. Un sourire désabusé apparait sur mon visage. Tu te rends compte que tu savais depuis le début, que tout n'était que fadaises. Que des reflets mensongers dans lesquels tu te complaisais.

Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement maintenant que tu connais la vérité. Après tout je ne suis pas responsable. Enfin, je ne suis pas le seul responsable. Tu étais le seul réfractaire à cette idée, je m'y étais fait il y a déjà un petit moment. Mais peut être est-ce parce que je te suis souvent trouble que tu n'as pas réussi à comprendre ? Si cela est le cas, je m'en excuse mais il ne faut pas trop bouger, trop s'agiter autour de moi, cela me rend flou.

Je te souris faiblement : nous allons mourir. Parce que tu as enfin compris qui j'étais. Ce que je représentais.

Je ne suis que ton reflet, inconstant, informe, sans corps propre. Et pourtant tu m'aimes !

Nous aurions aimé vivre cet amour. Mais être ainsi si proche mais si loin l'un de l'autre nous tue à petit feu. Nos joues se creusent à force de se fixer. Des cernes ont trouvé une place sous nos yeux devenus ternes. J'ai cru voir une ombre à coté de moi il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je suis certain que ce n'est autre que Hadès qui s'amuse à nous regarder.

Il a toujours été friand des amours tragiques. Il nous récupère toujours. Il nous récupère tous.

Sa femme Perséphone aura-t-elle pitié de nous ? Je suis malade de ne pouvoir que te voir. J'aimerai pouvoir te serrer au moins une fois contre moi. Que l'on m'accorde de t'entendre enfin. Que je goûte ces larmes dont je suis la cause. Que je puisse les sécher.

Je vais pouvoir finalement rencontrer Eurydice. J'aimerai qu'elle me fasse pousser cette fleur si particulière qui a ton nom mon amour.

J'aimerai tant sentir l'odeur de cette fleur. Moi qui ne connais pas ce monde là.

J'aimerai sentir ton parfum mon Narcisse.


End file.
